


I'll Love You in Every Universe--A Series of AUs

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AUs (some short, some not) where Derek and Stiles are together, get together, or are meant to be. (See author notes for specifics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You in Every Universe--A Series of AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I did a series of ficlets for some AU prompts on Tumblr, and because most of them were pretty short, I decided to put them all together in one "fic" on AO3. I'll list the prompt before each one. If I do more little AU ficlets like this in the future, I'll probably just add a chapter to this fic with them.
> 
> Also because of this, sorry for my lack of tags. They are incredibly short and not sure they really merit any warnings, but if you notice any, let me know and I'll tag it.

**Prompt from Anonymous: "Sterek / Baking competition please ?" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84331460813/sterek-baking-competition-please)):**

 

Stiles is of the firm belief that even though self-proclaimed (he thinks) chef extraordinaire master baker Derek Hale talks a big game about his mouth-watering, delectable, pure bliss and orgasm on your tongue pastries and baked goods, he doesn’t actually produce such impossibly good treats, which is why Stiles oh so confidently agrees to a bake-off because  _Stiles_  on the other hand is good (Bobby effing Flay told him so okay).

Stiles is still holding on to that belief when Derek brings out his tray of desserts even though his mouth is so watering and they look freaking amazing (I mean not as great as Stiles’s obviously, but they’re comparable definitely), and Stiles kind of hates Derek that much more for making them look so good.

But when Stiles puts one in his mouth, that belief comes crashing down around him while he moans around the bite because it is fucking delicious and he can’t help it. It’s so good in fact that he can’t stop himself from saying,

"Oh my god, Derek, marry me." But he does stop himself from adding,  _"If sex with you is as awesome as this pastry, we are having sex all the time_.”

To his surprise, Derek doesn’t look shocked at the declaration (in fact he looks smug the bastard). In fact, all he does is stride up to Stiles, lick the chocolate off his lips and say,

"Let me make you dinner first."

* * *

 

**Prompt from Anonymous: "sterek Spirited Away au??" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84334944823/sterek-spirited-away-au)) **

**Author's note: _Oh man Anon, I’m sad to admit this, but I haven’t seen that movie. So this is the best I could do with the Wikipedia entry on it as my basis.":_**

 

"I warned you not to stay here, Stiles. It’s not safe, and the Argents can control you while they have your name."

"How do you know Stiles isn’t my real name?"

Derek narrows him with a look.

"Okay fine, it’s probably not. What about you, do they control you? Is Derek your real name?"

"I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t remember." Derek looks downtrodden and distraught, and Stiles hates that look on him. But even as he stares there’s something about Derek’s eyes that seem familiar, like Stiles has seen him before or knows him in another life.

"That’s okay," Stiles says holding out his hand. "I’ll remember."

* * *

 

**Prompt from[fauvistfly](http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com/): "sterek / practice kissing" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84341256503/sterek-practice-kissing)):**

 

Stiles opens his mouth a little to Derek licking his lips, and when he does Derek’s tongue darts in and Stiles gets lost in the feeling of Derek’s tongue in his mouth, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip, the way Derek’s hands are just as involved as his mouth, as he cups Stiles’s jaw and slides his hand down to his neck.

And then Derek is pulling away, which is not what Stiles wants at all, but it’s too late.

"Was that okay? Did I do it right?" Derek asks, and oh yeah, Stiles was supposed to be giving his "study buddy" pointers for his upcoming date.

Stiles coughs a little, clears his throat. “Um, yeah. That was… it was great. Nice job.”

Derek ducks his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I’m not sure she’ll like it… or if it’ll feel the same cause it’s not… you.”

Stiles bites his lip not sure what Derek means because he kind of hopes this girl doesn’t like it and that it won’t feel the same because Stiles wants to have Derek not this random girl in Derek’s sociology class.

"Do you want her to like it? Do you… want it to feel the same?"

Derek looks up then, his eyes wide with sincerity. “No… I don’t. I… only feel this way with you.”

Stiles smiles, pulls Derek back closer to him. “I think you should cancel that date then, buddy. You’ll be busy.” And then goes back to kissing Derek.

* * *

 

**Prompt from[sagasimon](http://sagasimon.tumblr.com/): "1) Sterek (duh) 2) Famous DJs" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84343617143/1-sterek-duh-2-famous-djs)):**

 

He hates to admit it, but DJ Sly Fox throws down some sick beats and his remixes are a thing of beauty. Not that he tells anyone this out loud because Derek, aka DJ Alpha Wolf, has a reputation of his own, and he already has enough competition as it is.

So when they finally meet at a rave with a live remixing battle, Derek knows he’s in trouble because he and DJ Sly Fox are up against each other.

"It’s Stiles," his opponent says as he extends his hand.

Derek shakes it, “Derek.”

"Oh, I know. Hey, what do you say we have our own little bet? Loser takes the other out to dinner…"

Derek smirks, “Not sure I’d really care if I lost that bet.”

Stiles grins, “I wasn’t finished. Winner… picks dessert… of the sexual variety.”

"Deal."

"Hope you’re ready to bottom, Alpha, cause it’s on."

* * *

 

**Prompt from[steeerek](http://steeerek.tumblr.com/): "(for the 3 sentence fic thing if you're still doing it) sterek, orchestra au, thanks!!!xoxo" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84365980638/for-the-3-sentence-fic-thing-if-youre-still-doing-it)):**

 

Stiles has pretty much had it up to here with Derek Hale and his “violins are so much better than all the other instruments” attitude while he thumbs his nose at Stiles’s cello like it’s not a vital part of the ensemble.

“ _Just because the violins sit at the front and you’re fucking first chair doesn’t mean shit, Derek fucking Hale,”_ Stiles thinks as he packs up his cello in the back room, making sure to take care as he lowers it into its case. He’s always the last to put his instrument away, waiting till the rest of the orchestra clears out so he has more room to maneuver and lay out his case.

He’s just locked it up when he hears someone come up behind him. 

"I’m almost done Mr. Williams, I was just—" Stiles starts, but when he stands and turns around, he sees it’s not his orchestra director. It’s Derek. " _You,”_ he snarls.

"Me," Derek replies, his eyebrows high like he doesn’t know why Stiles looks like he’s about to attack him. And he is about to attack him… verbally that is.

"I’m getting tired of you, Hale," Stiles says poking his finger in his chest and making Derek back up. He continues poking Derek, backing him up against the instrument lockers. "I’m tired of you thinking you’re better than everyone, and that just because your instrument has the fucking melody, that no one else’s matters and that they’re all just secondary. Cellos are just as important as fucking violins, if not more so, because without me it’d just be a shrill boring tune with no depth and body." He’s up in Derek’s face, his own is probably red from anger, but he doesn’t care cause he’s had it and he is so done with Derek and his shit.

Although Derek doesn’t look frightened by Stiles’s indignation, he does at least look remorseful. “I’m sorry, Stiles. You’re right.”

"And another thing—I… what?"

"You’re right. The cello is important.  _You’re_  important.”

"I am? I mean, yes, I am."

"You are." Derek grins, "I don’t think you’ve ever said more than three words to me."

"That’s because you’re an asshole." Now that his anger’s subsided a little bit with Derek’s apology, he’s just now realizing their chests are still pressed together and he still has Derek shoved against the lockers, in each other’s faces.

"Would you think I was more of an asshole if I told you that you getting angry like that was really hot and turned me on?"

"Probably. But… you should say it anyway to know for sure."

"Stiles… that was really hot, and I’m turned on right now."

"Good, me too," Stiles says before jumping on Derek, wrapping his legs around his waist, Derek’s arms underneath his ass to support him, and attacking his face with his lips.

* * *

 

**Prompt from[yomikoda](http://yomikoda.tumblr.com/): "Sterek - Neighbors Au ?" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84389972778/sterek-neighbors-au))**

**Author's note: _Okay. You get two for the price of one because of what[bleep0bleep](http://tmblr.co/meGGbDFQ5ByYV9CwOG5uTbg) and you and I discussed on Twitter. The first is normal next door neighbors, the second is frat boy!Stiles/grumpy!Derek ala that Zach Efron/ _Seth Rogen_  Neighbors movie.:_**

 

**ONE**

Every day at 8am, Stiles and his next door neighbor leave their apartments, nod to each other, get in the elevator, ride it down in silence and exit through the lobby and then turn separate ways and part.

And every day Stiles tries to get up the courage to say hello or good morning or ask him what he does or where he’s going or if he’d come over for dinner or make out with him on his couch, but every day he loses his nerve and chickens out. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name but they’ve had this same routine for a month now and Stiles is dying.

But on May 2nd at 8am, it all changes when his neighbor comes out of his apartment, still in his pajamas, his hair a disheveled mess like he just got out of bed, a wad of tissues in his hand, and his nose red, and god help him, he still looks incredibly hot.

"Uh, you okay there?" Stiles asks.

His neighbor sniffs. “Yeah, I’b jus nod feelin’ well, and I cabe oud to dell ‘ou ded but now ded I did I feel dub.” God, he’s adorable.

Stiles walks over to his door. “Do you need anything? I can get some medicine for you. Can I make you some tea?”

His neighbor waves him off. “Do don have do do ded. You have work.”

Stiles shrugs. “I can be late. I’m Stiles.”

"Dewek," he says opening his door wider to let Stiles come in.

—————————

**TWO**

Derek has tried to be nice and civil to the frat house that moved in next door to him, but when they don’t even respond to the cops and resort to pranking him as some cruel joke, he gives up. He knows it’s mostly egged on by the Stilinski kid because it’s always him that laughs the loudest when he sees Derek’s reaction to the latest prank.

He marches, in his bath robe no less because they turned off his fucking water in the middle of his shower this morning, and bangs loudly on the door.

Stilinski, in nothing but a T-shirt (a short one at that and it covers  _nothing_ ) swings open the door, a grin on his face and a hard lemonade can in his hand.

"Hiya, neighbor."

Derek tries to keep his eyes from traveling down (but even not at full-mast Stiles is impressive and his thighs are—). “This needs to end right now.”

"I’d be happy to come to some sort of arrangement, old man."

"Old? I’m like five years older than you tops."

Stiles’s face falls. “Oh really? Damn. I wanted to go for a silver fox, but you’ll do I guess.”

"Excuse me?"

"Derek, come on. The arrangement?" Stiles says, raising his eyebrows like Derek should know what he’s talking about.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

Stiles sighs, throws the can (which turns out to be empty) over his shoulder behind him, and pulls on the sash around Derek’s waist that’s keeping his robe closed. Derek is too stunned to do anything but let his robe fall open while Stiles pulls him closer, stepping into his space close enough that their dicks brush.

"So, what do you say, Derek?" Stiles whispers in his ear. "We have an arrangement?" He sucks Derek’s ear lobe into his mouth and runs his tongue down his jaw line.

Derek swallows. “Uh huh.”

"Good. Let’s go to your place. Better call in sick, you’re staying home all day today."

* * *

 

**Prompt from Anonymous: "Sterek, Stiles is sick and Derek is taking care of him" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84393115183/sterek-stiles-is-sick-and-derek-is-taking-care-of-him)):**

 

"Dewek, I’b fine. I can helb. Leb me helb!"

"No, Stiles, now lay back down and drink this. Deaton said you have to rest for at least forty-eight hours before doing any strenuous activity, which includes tracking down those fairies."

"Sinde when did Deadon becobe de docdor for de humand?" he says after accepting the drink in Derek’s outstretched hand. He gulps it down and makes a face at the taste and sets the glass on the night stand and lies back down.

"Since the disease was supernatural in nature," Derek says, tucking Stiles in and pushing back the hair on his forehead, letting his fingers comb through it while Stiles’s eyes slowly drift close.

"Danks, Dewek," he says around a yawn.

"Your welcome, Stiles," Derek says getting up from the edge of the bed. "Go to sleep, Stiles."

Stiles nods and pulls the covers in tighter to his body. “Nighd Dewek.”

"Good night, Stiles," Derek says before he leans over and places a gentle kiss on Stiles’s forehead.

* * *

 

**Prompt from[salatrix](http://salatrix.tumblr.com/): "Sterek, Cosplayer AU (Stiles as Sheva Fairytail would be amazing if you have time to look it up): ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84397004618/sterek-cosplayer-au-stiles-as-sheva-fairytail-would)):**

 

"Nice Sheva Fairytail cosplay," a low gruff voice says behind Stiles.

Stiles turns around to face the man who said it, and he’s tall and handsome with stubble and amazing eyes, and Stiles thinks he might be the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on and he wants to marry him right now for knowing exactly who he’s dressed up as.

"Will you go out with me?" Stiles blurts out.

The guy coughs, “What?”

"You’re the first person who’s known what I’m cosplaying and didn’t guess that I was some badass modern Little Red Riding Hood. I think that means we are meant to be together, or at least get to know each other. So… will you let me take you out?"

The guy looks up briefly and then back at Stiles. “I’m free at 7.”

* * *

 

**Prompt from Anonymous: "Sterek. Theatre AU - actor/stage manager." ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84401871388/sterek-theatre-au-actor-stage-manager)):**

 

"And… Stiles. Wait… Where is Stiles?" Derek looks all around him, but Stiles is no where in sight, and when he looks to Boyd for answer, the man just shrugs.

Derek sighs because if Stiles is no where to be found, Derek knows exactly where it is.

He goes to the surplus costume closet back stage and knocks on the door.

"Stiles, it’s me. I know you’re in there. Open up."

The door slowly creaks open, and Derek slips inside to find Stiles illuminated by the one naked light bulb above, on the floor, his knees up and his head resting on them. Derek moves to sit next to him, bumping his shoulder to get him to look up.

"What’s up?" Derek asks.

"I don’t know if I can do this," Stiles says, although it’s muffled since he still hasn’t lifted his head.

"I know you can. You’ve done this before, Stiles, you’ll be great."

"I’ve never been the lead, Derek. It’s different. It’s not the same as being a secondary character who gets to go off stage for huge swaths of time," Stiles says his voice going up as he waves his arms for emphasis. "I’m going to be on the stage the majority of the time, and I just… I don’t think I—"

Derek takes his face in his hands. “Stiles, look at me.” He does, his eyes scared. “You know this play backwards and forwards and can recite your lines in your sleep. You can do this and you will be wonderful and they’ll love you.”

Stiles gets a little teary-eyed, but he gives Derek a small smile. He nods, and let’s Derek take his hand to help him stand and lead him out of the closet.

"Okay, go to Erica now for make-up before she has a freak out over how much time you’ve given her before curtain call."

Derek drops Stiles’s hand and turns to leave when Stiles grabs his wrist to spin him around.

He leans forward and gives Derek a short, chaste kiss. “Thanks,” he says, giving Derek’s hand a squeeze before running off to find Erica, leaving Derek stunned and smiling looking after him.

* * *

 

**Prompt from[tardisandwings](http://tardisandwings.tumblr.com/): "Dark!stiles maybe flirting with possessed!Derek" ([Tumblr post](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/84402279463/dark-stiles-maybe-flirting-with-possessed-derek)):**

 

"Ohhhh, I definitely like you better this way," Stiles says. Although, it’s not really Stiles anymore, not that anyone else is around to care about the difference. "You’re way more fun." Stiles runs a finger down Derek’s chest, and Derek grins, a dark and sinister grin that seems so out of place on his face.

"Speaking of," Derek says.

"Fun? Yes… let’s. Can it involve that lighter you have in your pocket?" Stiles says, his hand trailing down Derek’s chest to the small square bulge in his front jean’s pocket.

"It’s not much, but it’s a start."

Stiles smirks, “Yup, so much more fun. Come on. Let’s start with the Argents.” He grabs Derek’s hand and they both take off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
